


Save the Queen

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/F, Quests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Morgana is being cursed by a sorcerer. Can any courageous knight save her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save the Queen

"If I could just have one wish  
I'd wipe the cobwebs from your eyes."  
\- Device ft. Lzzy Hale (Close My Eyes Forever)

Once upon a time in a kingdom far far away people mourned in grief. A hideous sorcerer cursed king Uther to sorrow - he kidnapped his only child, princess Morgana and trapped her in the spellbound castle only the courageous hero could daunt and save her.  
Myriads brave men came to the kingdom to rescue the princess. All their attempts ended up in a failure. Therefore king promised the one who would rescue the princess, she would become his wife. Lady Morgana's beauty was famous all over the land. That made the knights to try all the harder. Yet still no one did succeed.  
King Uther started to lose hope. He was ready to undertake the journey himself when suddenly the door to the throne room flew wide open. A tall blonde lady in the armour entered. "Thy majesty," the knight knelt, "I will rescue the princess... or die trying." Uther was pleased. "Honourable knight, lest you return with princess freed from the sorcerer, she will become your wife, I promise." The knight bowed to king Uther: "Be that so, your highness."

The knight hesitated for less than a second, riding her horse straight towards the fortress of the sorcerer. As soon as she rode onto the courtyard, the knight's eyes sought for the place where princess Morgana could be kept. Instead she noticed a sign, showing the way towards an old castle. A lot of traps and dungeons could be there. The evil sorcerer must be defeated. And he will pity the day he touched princess Morgana.  
The path through the fortress was paved with enormous, threatening thistles. Their thorns endangered the knight, yet her sword cut her way and she soon arrived - unharmed, yet exhausted - to the castle gates.  
An ancient symbol was forged onto the gate. The knight didn't understand the ancient runes carved into the black iron, yet the symbol spoke clearly - it was an ancient druidic mark and demanded blood to sacrifice.  
As before the knight didn't hesitate longer than an eyeblink - she produced her dagger and cut her palm. As soon as she planted her wound onto the dark metal, the gate dissolved in the air, allowing her to pass.  
Within the bulwarks the knight produced her sword, being ready to lay her life for lady Morgana. She placed her foot into the grass carpet carefully. And within a second a harrowing shriek thundered among the ancient walls.  
The huge green dragon emerged in front of the knight: "Lo! Miss Morgause. What dost the poor blacksmith's daughter dost there in mine castle?" Morgause was surprised the creature knows her name. She didn't allow her surprise be shown though. "I am saving princess Morgana," she said, her voice firm.  
The dragon laughed: "Even if thou passedeth me by, there art two more tough tests waiting for thee!"  
Morgause raised her sword: "I'm not afraid. I promised to save lady Morgana or die trying. And I will stick up with this oath." The dragon cachinated again, his laughter silent and chilling to the bone: "No one hath ever defeatedeth the mighty Kilgharrah," uttered he. With this he spouted a flame towards Morgause. She jumped back, hiding behind the ruins, yet the flame scorched her skin. Sibilating with pain Morgause crawled behind the rock, feeling the heat burning her. She peeked out, but the dragon's sulphur breath warmed her face, sending another flame towards her. Morgause had to wince, but she had enough time to notice the strong skin on the dragon's neck. Her sword would never cut it through. Unless... Morgause rose her sword, feeling the immediate press of the fire. The blade forged in dragon's breath...  
Morgause stepped in front of the beast: "I will save lady Morgana, no matter how you want me to prevent from it." This saying she twisted her wrists and the massive swing of her blade chopped Kilgharrah's head off.

  
* * *

Morgause was standing, leaned against her sword, sibilating with pain. But she couldn't allow herself to wait. Lady Morgana was waiting to be saved. Morgause couldn't let her down. She followed the trail towards the castle, crippling on her scorched leg. In front of her stood the massive wooden door. Locked indeed. "I swore I'll save you, my princess," whispered Morgause, her fingers gripping the sword tighter, "and I will not fail you." The oath on her lips, Morgause hit the door with her sword. The massive wood shook. Morgause hit once more. The harrowing, haunted cracking sound emerged from the inside of the door. One last hit and the wood broke, covering the ground with shavings. Morgause kicked the damaged door and created a hole big enough for her to pass through. Where is Kilgharrah's promised test? thought Morgause.  
As soon as the words ran through her mind, the massive iron trellis forged from the black chains squirming like serpents emerged from nowhere, cutting off her way back. Whatever is being prepared for her next test, she has to face it. Morgause would never wince from her task nevertheless. She would rather have died than forsaken the princess. Poor abandoned Morgana.  
Morgause was passing the dark corridor in front of her. Morgause trampled through the darkness, hellbent to find and rescue Morgana from her capturing. She heard an eerie sound of thousands small creatures moving... Morgause started to apprehend. And when the magical power lit up the torches, Morgause froze as the cold phobia caught her heart.  
The floor was suffused with spiders - they swarmed literally everywhere. From all the horrors of the world Morgause really feared only spiders. But she couldn't forsake princess Morgana. She has to obliterate her fears.  
Morgause took a deep breath and took a step towards the black thrimming pestilence. She was wielding her sword tightly, her right hand holding a torch. She has to do it quickly. Morgause slowly neared the flame to the ground.  
The spiders were recoiling from the hot flame, but only for a very short period of time. Then they were closing around Morgause's feet again and even closer, almost reaching her feet. Morgause realized she won't pass the corridor... not this way. She has to eradicate her fear. Really eradicate, not just abate. She took a deep breath to still the beating of her heart a bit. Then she took a step ahead.  
The terrific shriek filled the chamber as her foot crushed one of the spiders. The most crucial moment came - if Morgause freezes now, the black mass will ingulf her and princess will be lost. Morgause could feel her heart pumping the adrenaline into her veins, throbbing within her arteries and spreading her capillary. And her foot planted itself forward.  
Morgause ran, stomping on the crispy spiders' bodies crawling up her feet, her hands sweeping them from her shins whilst running ahead. Finally she reached the door. She ran through and slamming them she crumbled few spiders on the doorstep.

  
* * *

Morgause walked into the dim room. An old man in the cape was standing in the centre, his face enlightened by candles. "Greetings, brave warrior. Thou killed the mighty Kilgharrah. Thou even passed through the chamber of the deeply-heartfelt fears. It's a pity I will be thy doom, courageous knight." With these words slipping from his lips the sorcerer raised his stick and sent a lightning towards Morgause. She jumped aside at the very last eyeblink. The column of the black smoke was soaring from the space she was standing a second ago. Morgause hid behind the massive column. I have to off him somehow. At the moment the sorcerer crumbled the column and Morgause thrust herself forth. "Thou can not defeat the mighty Alator." Morgause saw the enormous spider legs rising from his back. That vision filled her with the utmost horror. She headed into the danger, careless about the curses blazing all around her. She fastidiously kicked Alator who fell onto his spider legs. An expression of surprise twisted his face as Morgause buried her sword into his bosom. "Die, abominable creature," uttered Morgause through her teeth, released her weapon, its blade tarnished with slimy black liquid.  
Alator let out a final breath and then his form slowly morphed into the black bile spilling over the floor. Morgause turned away in disgust and opened the door hastily.

  
* * *

Morgause entered the noble chamber. The lace of frost embraced her immediately. The sorcerer was dead, yet his curse lingered. Morgana was laying in the bed in the centre of the room. She looked like if she was asleep, though her frame was laced with frozen cobwebs. Morgause was walking in circles around Morgana's couch, wondering how to wake her up. Could she dare...?  
Time was running out. She has to do something. Morgause hesitated for few more heartbeats. Then she pressed her hot lips against Morgana's marble cold ones.

Lady Morgana opened her deep dark liquored eyes. She looked around confusedly for a moment. Then she rose her sight and saw Morgause's widespread smile, laced with gold. Morgause offered her a hand to help her sit up. "I came to rescue you, my lady. We need to hurry - your father awaits us in the palace." Morgana held Morgause's hand in hers: "What is your name, brave knight?" Morgause cast down her eyes: "My name is Morgause, my lady. I am a blacksmith's daughter." Morgana laid her hand on Morgause's vertex: "Lady Morgause... your name caresses my hearing and warms my heart," whispered Morgana, planting a kiss on Morgause's frostbitten lips.

  
* * *

Morgause entered the throne room, slowly walked in front of the king's seat and knelt down. She looked into king Uther's face with awe. Then she looked a bit left. Her sight rested upon lady Morgana a bit longer than was appropriate before she gazed onto the ground.  
"Couraugeous knight, I shall keep my royal word and allow you to marry my daughter," Uther started his speech. Morgause, still watching the carpet, interrupted: "I'm afraid, my lord, I do not come from the line of noblemen, therefore I cannot ask lady Morgana's hand."  
Uther produced a sword. Lady Morgana froze in horror, yet Uther carefully laid the blade onto Morgause's right shoulder and then emerged it and placed upon her left one. "Rise, lady Morgause, honourable knight of Camelot." Morgause rose to her feet to see a wide smile carved into Morgana's features. She stood up from her chair and walked towards Morgause. "Are you ready to marry my daughter now, lady Morgause?" asked Uther quietly. And instead of answering Morgause laid her lips onto Morgana's again.

"Darling, you know I'll love you  
'til the end of time."  
\- Within Temptation (Memories)


End file.
